The published German Patent Application No. 10 2008 044 823 A1 discloses a method for controlling a friction clutch where the clutch travel distance is detected during actuation by incremental displacement sensors that count distance increments and can thus detect relative clutch travel and are calibrated for the detection of absolute clutch travel.